The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 1
This is a special of ARPS featuring characters from the Pokémon Tales series. This is the second part of a three part special. Story The gang is all hanging out at Professor Oak’s lab, Ian, Zorua, Elise and Conway with them. Dakota: Seriously, man. Where have you been all this time? There were reports of you in Kalos, but nothing after that. Korrina: I never saw him in Kalos, so he didn’t beat the gyms. Elise: I spent a lot of time in Kalos, too. No sign of him there. Steve: Maybe he fell into a wormhole and was sent to a world where Magikarps ruled the world. Iris: We traveled in Unova, but we lost touch after that. Ahmad: You all do realize that you’re not allowing him to talk, right? Conway: He’ll chime in whenever he feels the need to contribute. Which may take a long while. Zorua: We did go through Kalos for a while. But that was after exploring the second half of Unova. And then, we went looking for that Mewtwo guy! Dakota: So, did you go all over tracking Mewtwo? Ian: Zorua, spoilers. Zorua pouts, her ears drooping. Dakota: Zorua’s a girl? Steve: Seriously?! But, it posed as you. Ian: She’s a tomboy. Abi: Well, I think it is adorable. Ahmad: You know what we should do? Have a tournament! Celebrate him being in town. Steve: And prove who’s the best once and for all! Dakota: Yeah! That’s a great idea! It will be the most awesome tournament ever! The gang gathers at a stadium, with a large crowd there to watch the tournament. Team Rocket are selling merchandise in the stands. Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: And make it double! Ian glares over at them, the trio freezing up in fear. Meowth: That guy again! Run away! Team Rocket flees. Ahmad: Wow. Wish I had that kind of influence. Steve: Stick with me, kid, and you'll be like that one day! Gary: You’ll never be like him. Gary walks up from behind Steve and Ahmad, scowling. Steve: Gary. Who let this dip sh*t into the tournament? Gary: It was agreed upon by Ian there. Even if none of you like me, he appreciates my value. Ian walks by with a big grin on his face, snickering. Steve: Ha! Idiot! That’s Zorua! Ian walks past Steve, his smile turning into Ian’s signature stern expression. Steve does a double take, now confused. Steve: Wut? Ahmad: You sure about that? Dakota and Abi are talking off to the side. Dakota: Hey, I’m sorry about before. Elise is just an old friend. Abi: Maybe I overreacted too. I’m sorry. But I still don’t like her. Dakota: Can’t do much about that. May: Hey! Dakota! Dakota turns, as May and Dawn approach. Dakota: Oh boy. Abi: Who are they? Dawn: Oh, sorry. This your new girlfriend? Abi: (Blushing) Girlfriend? Dakota: Wat? No, no, this is Abi. Just, a friend. May: Oh. Well in that case, Abi, you better move fast. May nudges at Dakota. May: A guy like this is one of a kind. Dawn: Hope to see you guys in the tournament! May and Dawn walk off. Abi: Were they just friends too? Dakota: Oh, not this again! Misty arrives, eager to go. Misty: Alright! My chance to take down some of the greatest trainers in the world! Champions, leaders, Voice: Don’t forget contest masters. Misty turns, as Brendan appears. Brendan: Hey there, good looking. Misty: Brendan! The two hug, Brendan giving Misty kisses on each cheek. Brendan: It’s been too long, baby. Misty: Oh, right. You act as bad as Steve. Brendan: Who’s Steve? Misty: I’m sure you’ll meet him. You’ll get along. Brendan: Well, I just came from Kalos. Beautiful region, and the Prism Tower is to die for! And I brought someone else who wants to compete. Serena appears. Korrina: Serena! Serena: Hi, Korrina. I heard of this tournament for the best, and was hoping that Ash would be here. Korrina: No one’s seen Ash in years. Serena: Oh. I’ll still compete anyway. It may be fun. Brock: Okay! Let’s get this tournament underway! I’ll be the referee! The lineup was determined before the tournament started, so we’ll go ahead and start! Every match will be a one on one battle! First, Conway and May! Conway and May take their place on the field, choosing their Pokéballs. Dakota: May’s a master coordinator. She won’t be easy for Conway to beat. Elise: That being said, Conway is very analytical, and has been formulating strategies to take Ian on for years now. Conway: Slowbro! May: Blaziken! They choose their Pokémon. Blaziken: Alright! Let’s beat them up! Slowbro: Slowbro. Dakota: Did Slowbro just say its name? Even when I can translate what its saying? Steve: What a stupid ass Pokémon. May: Time for mega evolution! Conway: Let’s do the same thing! Blaziken and Slowbro react with the key stone, mega evolving into Mega Blaziken and Mega Slowbro. Mega Blaziken: Alright! Now, let’s kick their asses! Mega Slowbro: Mega Slowbro. Dakota: Wow. That thing is stupid. May: Blaze Kick! Conway: Psychic! Mega Blaziken strikes Mega Slowbro with Blaze Kick, barely harming it. Mega Slowbro floats with Psychic, tackling Mega Blaziken with it. Mega Blaziken’s Speed Boost activates, it speeding up and striking Mega Slowbro with Sky Uppercut. Mega Slowbro fires Water Pulse, Mega Blaziken dodging. May: Yeah! Now, Overheat! Conway, tilting his glasses: Disable. Mega Slowbro disables Overheat, preventing Mega Blaziken from attacking. Mega Slowbro hits Mega Blaziken with Water Pulse, defeating it. Brock: Blaziken is unable to battle! The winner is Conway! Conway: Excellent job, as always, Slowbro. Mega Slowbro: Mega Slowbro. Brock: Next battle! The Don? Uh, vs. Korrina! A large Muscleman walks out onto the field, flexing his muscles, the crowd going wild. Korrina swoons over him. Korrina: Oh, wow! Such incredible muscles! Steve: Wat? Who the f*ck is this guy? The Don snickers, as he turns into a purple orb, breaking the Illusion, revealing Zorua. Steve: Zorua?! Zorua: I’m going to prove that I am capable of beating that Mewtwo on my own! Starting with the best of them all! Korrina: I’ve got no problem with that. A Dark type against my Fighting awesomeness. Will be a piece of cake. Steve: That’s my girl! Korrina: Lucario! Mega evolving time! Korrina chooses Lucario, then mega evolves it. Korrina: Power-Up Punch! Mega Lucario goes for Power-Up Punch, as Zorua uses Counter, taking the attack. Mega Lucario is blasted back, as it is defeated. Brock: Lucario is unable to battle! The winner is Zorua! Ahmad: Da fuq?! How’d Zorua survive? The Illusion breaks, revealing a Focus Sash on Zorua’s head. She prances proudly around the field, before using Illusion to take the form of The Don. Brock: Next battle, Ahmad vs. Ian! Ahmad: Me against Ian?! Steve: Relax, buddy. Just stay calm, and kick the living sh*t out of him. Ian takes the field, his face stern. Ahmad takes to the field. Ahmad: Alright! Yveltal! Ahmad chooses Yveltal. Yveltal: Yes! It’s my time to take this world by storm! Yveltal spots Ian, then turns to Ahmad. Yveltal, nervously: I have to fight that guy? Steve: You’re going with Yveltal? Ahmad: This is Ian. I only have that encounter with Mewtwo to go off of on his ability. I’m not underestimating him. Ian: Good. You’ll make a good trainer. Sandslash. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Sandslash. Sandslash: Slash. Ahmad: Yveltal, Oblivion Wing! Yveltal fires Oblivion Wing, Sandslash not even moving as the attack approaches. Sandslash’s quills vibrate, releasing Sandstorm from them. It forms around Sandslash like a dome, as Oblivion Wing hits it, causing the Sand to scatter. The entire field is blanketed in Sandstorm, the crowd complaining about not being able to see. Ahmad: Nice try. But I can handle a little sand. Hurricane! Yveltal blows a Hurricane, knocking the Sandstorm away, Sandslash being gone. The Sandstorm refills the field, as Sandslash appears on Yveltal’s back. Ahmad: How did? Ian: Stone Edge. Sandslash fires Stone Edge into Yveltal’s back, causing it to crash into the ground. The Sandstorm lifts, Yveltal defeated. Brock: Yveltal is unable to battle! The winner is Ian! Ahmad: Aww! Brock: Next match! Steve vs. Misty! Steve: Yeah! I get Misty! She only uses Water types. Totally predictable. Go, Luxray! Misty: Oh, I’m not that easy! Go, Gyarados! The two choose their Pokémon. Luxray: Piece of cake! Misty: Now, Mega Evolve! Misty Mega evolves Gyarados into Mega Gyarados. Steve: Oh, right. Didn’t think of that. Misty: Go, Giga Impact! Steve: Thunder! Gyarados hits Luxray hard with Giga Impact, it barely hanging on. Luxray fires Thunder, shocking and paralyzing Gyarados. Luxray then charges in, using Thunder Fang on Gyarados. Misty: Aqua Tail! Steve: Wild Charge! Luxray’s Wild Charge clashes with Gyarados’ Aqua Tail, creating an explosion. When the smoke clears, Gyarados is defeated, Luxray down on its knees. Brock: Gyarados is unable to battle! The winner is Steve! Steve: Yeah! Brock: Next battle! Brendan vs. Dawn! Dawn: I heard that you were a top coordinator. But that’s too bad, since I’m better. Brendan: Hope you have skill to back that talk up. Go, Spinda! Dawn: Piplup! The two choose their Pokémon. Spinda, acting looney: Bee, lee, zee, dee. Bee, lee, zee, dee. Piplup: Wow. That thing looks drunk. Dawn: Piplup, let’s begin with Hydro Pump! Piplup fires Hydro Pump at Spinda, who stumbles in a circle, Brendan waiting. Brendan: Waiting for it. And, Teeter Dance! Spinda glows with a blue aura, as it dances erratically. The effects of Teeter Dance spread throughout the entire arena, causing the spectators to dance as well, flailing around and accidentally hitting each other. Steve’s movements cause him to fall over, his face digging into Korrina’s chest. Steve smiles, when he’s kicked in the nuts, him keeling over. Korrina is forced to spin and kick him in the head, him falling, his unconscious body still flailing about. Abi: What’s happening?! Dakota: It’s too powerful! Piplup is dancing around on the field, confused and beating himself up. Piplup uses Hydro Pump, propelling itself into the air. He then falls, hitting the ground, defeated. Brock, doing a handstand: Piplup is unable to battle! The winner is Brendan! Brendan: And that, pretty woman, is how you do a contest battle! Dawn: Oh, my! What a, crazily amazing technique. Dakota is lying on the ground, Elise on top of him. The two blush, as Elise gets off in a hurry. Abi is glaring at him. Dakota: I can’t catch a break in these Dioga written episodes. Elise: I’m sorry? Dakota: Nothing. Forget it. Brock: Next match, Gary vs. Dakota! Dakota: Against Gary? This’ll be a cinch! Gary: Doubt that! I’ve gotten some new skills since last time. Let’s go, Blastoise! Dakota: Sparky! The two choose their Pokémon. Sparky: This chump, huh? I’ll make this last two seconds. Blastoise: Too bad I have a surprise for you this time. Gary: Let’s do it! Mega Evolve! Gary activates his key stone, mega evolving Blastoise into Mega Blastoise. Dakota: Oh, come on! Can everyone use mega evolution in this tournament?! Sparky, let’s join them! Sparky mega evolves into Mega Sparky. Gary: Hydro Pump! Dakota: Discharge! Mega Blastoise fires Hydro Pump, while Mega Sparky fires Discharge, which blocks Hydro Pump and travels up it, shocking Mega Blastoise. Mega Blastoise then dashes in with Skull Bash, as Mega Sparky dodges, catching Mega Blastoise’s leg with Bite. Mega Sparky flings Mega Blastoise into the air, firing Discharge at it. Gary: Protect, to Aura Sphere! Mega Blastoise blocks Discharge with Protect, then fires a Mega Launcher powered Aura Sphere. Mega Sparky is hit hard, though remains standing. Dakota: Eerie Impulse, then Giga Impact! Mega Sparky releases Eerie Impulse, hitting Mega Blastoise as it lands, weakening it. Mega Sparky charges in for Giga Impact. Mega Blastoise uses Protect against it, and fires Hydro Pump. Mega Sparky’s Discharge breaks through it, and defeats Mega Blastoise. Brock: Blastoise is unable to battle! The winner is Dakota! Gary: Oh, f*ck! Dakota: Yeah! In your face! Brock: Next match, Abi vs. Serena! Serena: I wish you the best of luck in this match, Abi. Abi: Likewise to you. I didn’t think you were that big of a battler. Serena: Not really. But battling will help me feel closer to Ash. Abi, disturbed: Oh. Sure. You go ahead and believe that. Iris: Gag! So sappy! Like anyone could fall for a kid like that! Abi: Go, Kirlia! Serena: Braixen! The two choose their Pokémon. Serena: Braixen, Flamethrower! Abi: Kirlia, Shadow Ball! Braixen fires Flamethrower from her stick, while Kirlia counters with Shadow Ball. Kirlia uses Psychic, flinging Braixen away. Braixen then fires Hidden Power, as Kirlia blocks the attack with Safeguard. Serena: Fire Blast! Braixen fires Fire Blast, as Kirlia blocks it with Psychic. Kirlia then uses Disarming Voice, though it doesn’t harm Braixen much. Braixen uses another Fire Blast, as Kirlia is hit. Kirlia hits Braixen with Shadow Ball, defeating it. Brock: Braixen is unable to battle! The winner is Abi! Abi: Whew! Good battle, Serena. Serena: You too. I did my best. Brock: Final battle! Elise vs. Iris! Elise and Iris take to the field. Iris: You may be the leading Fairy type expert of the world, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you win! Go, Dragonite! She chooses Dragonite. Dragonite: Destroy! Elise remains calm, as she throws her Pokéball, choosing Clefairy. Clefairy: Another Dragon type? These guys really don’t learn, do they? Elise: You may have the first move, Iris. Iris: You’ll regret that! Dragonite, Ice Beam! Dragonite fires Ice Beam, as Clefairy leaps over the Ice Beam. Clefairy fires a Moonblast, hitting Dragonite head on. Clefairy lands right in front of Dragonite, as it charges out of the smoke, going for Thunder Punch. Clefairy uses Dazzling Gleam, hitting and defeating Dragonite. Brock: Dragonite is unable to battle! The winner is Elise! Professor Oak: Wow! This is a really heated battle. I bet the rest of the matches will be awesome, next time! Steve: Wait, we’re done already?! Professor Oak: Yep. This tournament is too long for one episode! It has to be split into two! Steve: What does that mean? Professor Oak: (Confused) What does what mean? Steve: What you just said. Professor Oak: I didn’t say anything. Huh? Professor Oak looks confused. Professor Oak: How’d I get here? Steve: Da fuq? TO BE CONTINUED… Trivia * This episode was written by me again. * This episode featured 6 Mega evolutions, with Mega Slowbro, Mega Blaziken, Mega Lucario, Mega Gyarados, Mega Blastoise and Mega Manectric (Sparky) * It was Dragon's idea to have Zorua compete in the tournament. Category:Episodes Category:ARPS Category:Dioga beta Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers